Fear Of Love
by LotteLovesLemons
Summary: A Story about HG and DM How he saves her only to be caught in a web he has spun for her. DM/HG and GW/SS Warning SMUT and LEMONS Masochism included Your WARNED
1. Life before

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling **

**I keep having thoughts swirling around my head and I just can't get them out. So with the family's giant dictionary and a can of Pepsi I will let my imagination run with my finger tips. **

Since the end of the 'great' war, in which Voldomort had won, the magical world had completely changed. Only those who had magical parents were allowed to be seen in public. Muggleborns were forced to retreat to places like Nocturne ally, were many have since been forced to turn to prostitution just to stay alive. There was only six unregistered muggleborns left in magical England. One went by the name of Hermione Granger.

Hermione sat at a table with a cup of coffee in her right hand and that day's newspaper in the other. She sat straight backed with her hair in a messy bun at the base of her head and her fringe falling around her face, her plain black tank top showing her toned arms and abdomen, her black cargo pants hung low on her hips showing an inch if skin, bearing a small tattoo of an otter. Her eyes scanned the page till a very pregnant red head walked through the door of the kitchen.

'Morning, want a cup of juice Ginny?' Hermione asked with a tired smile upon her face.

'Sure why not, what's that slut saying today?' replied the red head eying up a slice of bacon on Hermione's plate, 'you mind if I finish this?' she gestured to the half eaten plate by Hermione's cold coffee.

'Not at all... um... well there has been four arrests, two of which were unregistered muggleborns, the others are register muggleborns, they were caught trying to steal food from the back of the Leaky Cauldron.' Hermione's face held I look of hatred on her face. 'Morning Snape'

'Coffee I need coffee now' groaned the middle aged potions master 'you will have to stay in the attic today Granger as the Malfoy's will be here to talk about business '

Hermione placed a cup of black coffee by him as he sat next to Ginny and unconsciously stroked her expanded stomach. Ginny pulled a face and reached down cupping her side. Snape moved his hand under Ginny's and a smile lit up his face as he felt his child kick. 'oh I wish **she** would stop kicking she kept me up all night I couldn't get comfy' Ginny complained.

'why didn't you wake me I love it when our **Son** kicks it means I can feel him I can hardly wait the next two weeks' Snape grumbled at his wife 'What?, stop staring at me' He snapped.

'I am not going to comment, you will want to "congratulate" Draco Malfoy for his arrest of another four muggleborns, two of which were unregistered' Hermione commented sarcastically. 'Anyway I better go up to the attic now or might get caught, see you later' Hermione walked past the happy couple and up the stairs to her room, the attic.

It had been five hours since Hermione had hidden away in the attic, when she heard Ginny scream and a several thumps. She heard Snape yelling for help. Hermione got up without thinking and climbed down she saw Ginny at the bottom of the stairs on conscious. She ran down to her friend and pulled out her wand and began to help her. The Malfoy's stood behind them.

'Your under arrest Granger, anything you say will be used against you in court' Draco stood behind them.

'Oh shut up will you cause otherwise Ginny will die and Snape here will end up wife and childless, and you don't want that. I will come with you just let me help her, it was me who scared her so I have to help her' Hermione pleaded.

Draco stood looking confused. Usually if and unregistered which was caught then they would immediately start crying. Granger didn't she stood her ground, Mrs. Malfoy go get a cloth and some water, you go and get some blankets, you hold her hand and you can make sure I don't get away. Now MOVE!' They scrambled off, 'shit, fuckerty fuck.'

'What, what is wrong?' Snapes' voice was full of concern.

'Ginny's water has just broken, she has gone into labour. Mr Malfoy while you're getting those blankets get some towels too and a healers kit, it on the top shelf of the bathroom, top shelf' Snape gave her a look of warning, Draco was about to ask why when Hermione answered his un-asked question 'I have a cut was healing it that's why I broke in and when I heard Ginny's voice I had to see if she was ok alright?' Hermione's quick minds helping her form a lie from the top of her head.

Lucius and Narcissa returned with the things she had sent them for, use the cloth to keep her cool she directed at Narcissa, support her back as well. Can you put the towels under Ginny's legs and use the blankets to cover her from the shoulders down. Thank you. Pass me the healing box please. Thanks.' Hermione continued like this for the next six hours.

Ginny had a little girl much to Snape's annoyance as he handed Lucius his money, Ginny smiled at the little bundle in her arms as Hermione, and Narcissa cooed over her. Snape looked at Hermione and then turned to Draco. 'I know it's your job and all but you can't send her to the slaughter house. She just saved Ginny's and my daughter's life, she helped to bring my little girl into the world.' Snape pleaded to Draco, the whole room was silent.

'I can't let her leave, but I won't let her go to the slaughter house. She can live with me. My house is empty and I have no elves so she can live with me doing the cleaning and such stuff to repay me for giving her a roof. This is not to leave the room, got it' Draco proclaimed. He turned to Hermione 'what do you think? Because it me or the slaughter house'

Hermione had a bad feeling about this but didn't say a word; she bit her lip thinking it over in her head. 'When you have done with the cleaning and I am not home you can have full access to the library and the potions lab in the basement' Draco persuaded.

'Ok, but I want a proper bed and real clothes and food with water' she agreed.

'I wouldn't expect to give you any less Hermione' He replied. Hermione turned to Ginny, gave her a hug, kissed her and the new born on the forehead, she smiled at Snape and turned to Draco 'I also want to have updates on this little one is that alright?' Draco and Snape nodded. The elder Malfoy's said there peace and left. Draco offered his arm and Hermione took it smiled at the others as she was apperated away.


	2. New home

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling **

**I keep having thoughts swirling around my head and I just can't get them out. So with the family's giant dictionary and a giant cup of coffee let my imagination run with my finger tips. **

**Don't get used to this, my lovely readers, I never update this quickly, ever it's just there is snow outside, and I am bored out of my mind and need to get my thought onto paper or they will never be updated. **

**Last time:** 'I wouldn't expect to give you any less Hermione' He replied. Hermione turned to Ginny, gave her a hug, kissed her and the new born on the forehead, she smiled at Snape and turned to Draco 'I also want to have updates on this little one is that alright?' Draco and Snape nodded. The elder Malfoy's said there peace and left. Draco offered his arm and Hermione took it smiled at the others as she was apperated away.

'Wow, this place is hugh, how am I meant to clean this place Malfoy?' Hermione's voice was full of wonder and apprehension.

'I lied when I said I didn't have any house elves, you will be looking after me, cleaning my room, cooking for me and such, you could call it being my _PERSONAL_ maid' Draco's face was lit with malice.

Hermione looked shocked 'What do you mean your personal maid?' her voice shook with fear.

'Did I say maid I meant slave, follow me NOW!' His mouth twisted into a cruel smirk he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her 'Imperio, follow me' She tried to fight the curse but its hold on her remained strong. She dragged her feet along the floor after her up three flights of stairs and passed numerous doors. 'In there, kneel, I am going to make you take an unbreakable vow to serve me, you will become my whore, my sex slave. You will cater to my every whim, and I will have full access to your cunt. Does that sound good?' He smirked again and knelt, facing her. 'I will project the words that your are to say into your head, now give me your left arm, that's a good girl'

Hermione lifted her left arm and he draped a green, silk ribbon and did the same to his left arm. He pointed his wand at the ribbon and muttered the spell. The words formed in Hermione's head, the fear she felt spilled into her eyes as her tears began to fall. 'I will serve you; I will follow every one of your orders, listen to your rules and obey them. I will not falter with any decision you ask of me, I will bow to your every whim. I promise these with my life and my magic, I will protect you and never harm you, I will belong to you, and my body is yours.' Tears fell freely now down her cheeks.

'I will give you orders, rules, punishments and rewards. I will own your body, I will care for it with clothes and food, and so long as you serve me I will protect you from others. You will be my sex slave, caring for any and all of my sexual desires. Your cunt will hold me daily, weather by force or with your permeation. You will belong to me. You will do as I say when I say, without hesitation. I promise these with my magic and my life.' His smirk turned to one of dominance.

The emerald, green, silk ribbon glowed and tightened around their wrists and hands, joining them till one of them died. He waved his wand once the glow had stopped and lifted the curse from Hermione. She slumped to the floor crying. 'Get up, NOW!' he ordered. 'Follow me' he led her out and up another flight of stairs. He turned right and then walked through a door. Once Hermione was inside he shut and locked the door. He pointed to the free standing cupboard and instructed her to strip. He walked over to the doors of the cupboard and opened them 'stop crying, these are your clothes.' Inside were many different styles of clothing. Naughty school girl, slutty nurse and many more. 'You will not were any form of panty, knickers, or such thing while you are here.'

Hermione nodded. 'I will change some of your looks and give you some new jewellery, as well as a *full reef weave.* you will call me Master, at all times. You will only talk with my permission or if you are asked a direct question, you got all that' He smirked.

'Yes, master' Hermione sniffed.

'That's a good little whore, now dress in this and follow me, and be quick about it' He ordered.

Hermione took the clothes from his hand and stared at them; she shook her head and pulled on the shortest mini-skirt she had ever seen. 'It's only eight inches long, it's so I can see you cunt at all times whore.' Then she took the corset and pulled it on she looked at her master and turned around offering the cords to him. He flicked his wand at them and they tied themselves up, Hermione couldn't breathe, she fell forward on to her hands and knees showing her pussy to him. 'I know you want it but really now, I didn't expect to see you on your hands and knees this soon' She glared at him and shakily stood to her feet.

The corset didn't cover her breasts; it sat just below them pushing them up. She then took the lace tank top and pulled it on over the top. She looked at the shoes 'There is no way that I am wearing those, I won't be able to walk!' she exclaimed. A look of fury passed over Draco's face.

'You will be punished for that but right now we have to be somewhere, put on the shoes and if you can't walk crawl. It would give me a great view of that pussy of yours' he smirked and turned to the door. She pulled on the five inch stilettos, and followed him out.

After only five minutes she ended up crawling behind Draco as she couldn't walk in the shoes. He watched as she crawled into a parlour. An elf sat on a stool in front of a bed with stirrups. 'Sit on that and put your feet in the stirrups.'

The elf used magic to permanently remove all the hair from her legs and the all the pubic hair from her body. The elf then made Hermione take her top off and placed a weave around her nipples. He moved down to the apex between her legs and pierced her clit. The elf then started on the weave that ran all the way around her labia and then along the crack of her bottom and around the opening of her vagina. Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks. 'What's wrong whore? Does that hurt?' His laugh rang through the room bouncing off of the walls. The elf passed Hermione a potion to ease the pain, then left.

Draco pulled out his wand and swept it over Hermione's head, her breasts enlarged from her modest 34 D to a larger 34 E. Her hair became a deep red, that reached her lower back in lose curls. He flicked his wand over her face and her face became very aristocratic, with high cheek bones, sculpted eyebrows, perfectly pouted lips and a cute button nose. 'I have changed your genetic makeup to make these changes permanent. Hope you like them.' His smirk sent a chill down Hermione's back. 'Now follow me, I want to introduce you to the equipment.'

***Full reef weave* I made this up it doesn't actually exist. I got the idea from the third book in the Eragon series, by Christopher Polini (SP). It is where a dwarf has spikes drilled into the bone of his knuckles. I took that idea and changed it so that the spikes are jewels on a chain sewn into the skin to give extra pleasure. The procedure is meant to be painful. It runs around the areola in a diamond shape, and around the outer lips of the female anatomy, around the opening of the vagina and on each side of the crack on the bottom. This doesn't go through the bone only the skin. **


	3. Punisment

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling **

**I keep having thoughts swirling around my head and I just can't get them out. So with the family's giant dictionary and a giant cup of coffee let my imagination run with my finger tips. **

**Don't get used to this, my lovely readers, I never update this quickly, ever it's just there is snow outside, and I am bored out of my mind and need to get my thoughts onto paper or they will never be updated.**

**Last time: **Draco pulled out his wand and swept it over Hermione's head, her breasts enlarged from her modest 34 D to a larger 34 E. Her hair became a deep red, that reached her lower back in lose curls. He flicked his wand over her face and her face became very aristocratic, with high cheek bones, sculpted eyebrows, perfectly pouted lips and a cute button nose. 'I have changed your genetic makeup to make these changes permanent. Hope you like them.' His smirk sent a chill down Hermione's back. 'Now follow me, I want to introduce you to the equipment.'

Hermione gingerly climbed off of the bed, she tried to walk normally but the combination of the pain from the reef weave and the fact she couldn't walk in the shoes, meant she ended up crawling after her master. Once she had left the room Draco turned around and saw she was crawling so waited for her to catch up. He walked slightly behind her so he could watch the jewels that sat in and around her cunt. 'Through that door slut' He pointed at an ominous looking door to their left.

After pushing through the door she crawled to the carpet and sat by the fire place. 'Stand up, walk over to that table and wait for the next instruction' Draco's voice thundered around the room. He pointed his wand at the door behind him, and while Hermione's back was turned he pulled a book from its shelf and a whole wall of torture instruments hung there.

'Turn around, slave, look at all of my toys that I will use on you.' He smirked. The fear in Hermione's eyes quadrupled. He took down a necklace that matched the reef weave and her clit ring and clipped it on to her neck. The jewellery glowed and Hermione's face twisted in pain. 'Does that hurt my little slut?'

'Yes it does please make it stop' she begged. It did 'that means your body will lust for me twenty four / seven. It also means that I have control over your body, and that you can't be more than one whole mile away from me at any time. It marks you as mine.' The possessiveness could clearly be heard in his voice.'

He walked back to the wall and pulled down a ball gag. 'Open your mouth, slut I want to shut you up' He placed the ball in her mouth and pulled the straps tightly around her head, tying them so that her mouth couldn't open a millimetre. He went back pulled down a couple more objects and then walked back to her. 'Are you afraid of me?' She nodded. 'Good, now turn to me and shut your eyes.' He placed a blindfold across her eyes and tied the cords behind her head. He then picked up a pair of clamps and twisted them onto her nipples till she started to squirm. 'Don't move' he ordered. He tightened them until he couldn't anymore. He felt Hermione shift; she was rubbing her legs together for friction.

'Is this turning you on and answer truthfully' he smirked she nodded. He picked up another clamp and twisted it even tighter on to her clit. Hermione gyrated on to his hand as he applied it. 'Do you like this? Do you want me to punish you some more?' She nodded again. 'Ok, lean forward on to the table that is in front of you... That's it. Place your arms on the corner on the table' He took two cords and magically tied her to the table by her wrists. 'Spread your legs, so I can tie them to the corner of the table.' He took the last two pieces of cord and tied her voluptuous legs to the legs of the table.

He walked to the wall and picked up another two things. He returned to his slave and placed them down on the table. He lifted her skirt so he could clearly see both of her cheeks. Picking up one of the items next to her, he described it to her. 'In my hand whore is your main punishment tool, the paddle. It's made from a hard wood, and is about the size of my hand, I will punish you till I think you have had enough then I will break you in.' He brought the paddle down on one cheek then the other. He continued steadily getting harder with each stroke till her ass had taken on a purple hue. She had tears running down her face. He removed the gag and asked 'how did that feel my slut?'

'It really hurt' she sniffled 'please don't do that again' her face was bright red. 'Did you enjoy that whore, I can smell your arousal now, and I can see it running down your legs. That got you off didn't it whore. You really are a slut aren't you?'

'NO!' she wailed 'I hated it, it didn't arouse me really' her voice was full of humiliation.

'DON'T LIE TO ME!' he roared, each word punctuated with a smack to her ass. He continued whacking her bum, but instead of crying out she moaned, she arched off of the table pushing her ass into his hand.

'You are enjoying this aren't you?' He smirked

'YEs I am ok... Oh GOD harder' She wiggled her bum at him he grabbed the paddle and put a little magic behind his swing. 'Ahhh Master, Again harder.... Yes' and she came.

Her release was running down her legs. He ran his hand up her thigh then brought his hand to his mouth. 'Mmmm... You taste lovely mudblood, you know that don't you?' She shook her head. He lifted his hand to her thigh and placed it at her mouth 'Go on taste it' he ordered. Her tongue slowly ran along his fingers, 'that's a good little slut, you lap that up clean my fingers of yourself'

She began to lick earnestly now sucking at his fingers till there was nothing left. His other hand undid the clasp of his trousers and he kicked them off along with his shoes and socks. The bulge in his green boxers was massive. 'Would you like me to give you, a reward now my good, little slut?' she nodded hurriedly.

He slipped of his boxers and stepped to her. He placed his hands on her hips, and moved to place his nine inch long cock in her. 'Any last words?' He asked her.

'I'm a virgin.' The statement caused shock to run through his blood stream.

'Good it means I will be the only one to ever touch you.' He pulled back and then slammed into her. She screamed.

She felt like she was being ripped in half, he continued to pound into her till he hit her cervix, pain rippled through her. But for some reason just like when he was spanking her, the more it hurt the more pleasure she drew from it.

Her body arched of the table; she met him thrust for thrust. His grunts were welcomed, as her moans of pleasure pushed him over the edge as he came spurting his seed into her battered cunt, the feeling of him coming in her sent her over the edge, her walls clamped down strengthening his orgasm.

He lay on top of her catching his breath. About twenty-five minutes after her pulled out of her, she winced. He flicked his wand at her bonds and let her loose. He grabbed her by the hips and walked her back against the wall lifted her up and pushed into her again. He continued till he came, leaving her in need of release.

He dropped her to the floor. He walked back and redressed himself. 'Please master, let me cum' her week voice made him stop. He walked back to her and removed the clamps. He walked back to the table picked up the last and unused object and returned to her. 'Spread your legs, slut' She did and he slipped the vibartor between her lower lips and turned it on 'Pull and push it till you come whore then walk to your room and wash. You will want to be ready to wake me at six sharp in the morning' He turned and left her to masturbate by herself. A look of satisfaction on his face.


	4. More to come

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling **

**I keep having thoughts swirling around my head and I just can't get them out. So with the family's giant dictionary and a giant cup of coffee let my imagination run with my finger tips. **

**Last time:** He dropped her to the floor. He walked back and redressed himself. 'Please master, let me cum' her week voice made him stop. He walked back to her and removed the clamps. He walked back to the table picked up the last and unused object and returned to her. 'Spread your legs, slut' She did and he slipped the vibartor between her lower lips and turned it on 'Pull and push it till you come whore then walk to your room and wash. You will want to be ready to wake me at six sharp in the morning' He turned and left her to masturbate by herself. A look of satisfaction on his face.

'Where the fuck is she? It's 7 in the morning.' He mumbled to himself. He had dreamt about waking up to her, giving him head. He was hard with only remembering how good she had felt wrapped around his shaft.

There was a tentative knock at the door, he looked up and watched as the door swung open. His slave stood there looking scared, tired, and a vibrating sound came from between her legs. 'You're late; I said 6 sharp did I not? What's wrong you look like shit, did you not prepare yourself for me?' He back handed her. 'Answer me whore!' he roared.

'y...yes master, I am sorry' her voice wavered and her knees bulked as she hit the floor.

He sneered at her. 'Get up; get on all fours on my bed with your cunt facing me. NOW!' he ordered.

She moved slowly from the floor and onto the bed taking her position on all fours facing away from him. She felt him remove the dildo and move to stand in between her legs. 'I will punish you till you wish you were never born, do you know how? Hummm... well I'll tell you. Your cunt will be used as my cock holder, but if I am not buried in your cunt this will be' he gestured to the dildo still in his hand.

He slammed into her and she felt herself tare, tears streamed down her face as she was pounded into. His merciless assault on her body left her in a puddle of need. And then she felt him cum in her, a warmth spread through her womb. He lied on top of her and waited till she was no longer wet before pulling out. Hermione's face screwed up in pain, as she felt him jerk out and then force the dildo back in. Turning it on, he brought her to the edge before stopping, and turning it off.

You will be feeling this all the time; you will be in desperate need to release all the time. Now I am late. You are coming with me' He flicked his wand and the dildo started again, her clothes changed and her hair became glossy and clean but the bruises remained. 'We are going to a party tonight; you will be at my side at all times. You will continue with all my rules, if you don't I will share you with every single other male there. Got that? If you follow all my rules you will be rewarded for your good behaviour. The gown you will wear is in your room you will go there when I am finished.' He dressed and walked out the door. She followed.

They arrived at a breakfast bar; he sat with two plates in front of him piling one to the top. The other with a few pieces of fruit and some bacon. He collected two glasses and filled both to the top with juice and then prepared himself a cup of coffee.

'Observe, you will prepare my dishes when we are here if there is anyone besides us then I will do it.' He took a sip of his coffee and picked up that day's prophet and scowled. 'Master? What is it?' Hermione's voice was full of concern.

'Come here...lay forward on the table that's it, leg's, now read at will' He slowly moved in and out of her. At first it hurt but soon after she could feel herself coming to the edge, but she couldn't fall. Her eyes flew across the page, but the harder he pushed into her, the harder it became to concentrate on the swirled words upon the page.

She finished reading the passage and pushed back into him. He groaned in her ear, so she did it harder. She continued till he had cum in her pussy. He pulled out, Hermione whimpered from the loss of friction. He sat back on his chair and pulled her onto his lap. 'Ride me how you wish to, you will be rewarded.' She began to rise from her position and slowly lower herself onto his shaft. She came, and stars flashed behind her eyes. Her juices spurted out around his member. He picked her up and walked her so she was pressed against the wall, and began to pound into her. Her moans made him thrust harder.

They came at the same time; he pulled out and kissed her neck and aciod the dildo from the table. He walked them back 'on your knees and suck me off' He order to her. He placed his hands in her hair and forced her mouth all the way down him. She swallowed till she was at the hilt. He thrust into her mouth as if it were her cunt. The sensation as he came in her mouth was a new one for Hermione. Like a segment of orange once bitten into and the juice hits the back of your throat.

He covered himself up and pulled Hermione by her hair to sit in his lap then hand fed her, her breakfast while helping her masturbate with the dildo.


End file.
